


Unexpected Visit

by SunsetCorvid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor’s mentioned a bit, Crack Fic, M/M, kermit the frog is also mentioned, this is just some crack fic I made for the crack ship my friends and I made, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetCorvid/pseuds/SunsetCorvid
Summary: Moxxie decides to say hi to Angel.—————Crack fic. The writing is also really old.
Relationships: Moxxie/Angel Dust
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I question my life.

Angel’s just chilling near a coffee shop. He got kicked out of the hotel for the next hour for pole dancing(nude) in the middle of the lobby. R.I.P. Charlie’s innocent eyes. Anyways, Angel has gotten a coffee within the first hour of being kicked out. ‘Damn,’ he thought. ‘I wish I had something to do.’

Moxxie’s walking down the sidewalk. He needed a break from Blitzo. Millie had asked if he wanted her to join him, but he just needed some alone time. As he was walking, he spotted a demon sitting by himself near the local coffee shop. ‘He looks lonely,’ Moxxie thought. ‘I should say hi.’

Angel was thinking about Shrek, until he interrupted by a demon standing in front of him. 

“Hello,” the demon said. “You look lonely.”

“Do I?” Angel asked.

“Yes, you do.”

“Well then, what do you wanna do? Keep me company?”

“Sure.”

The demon sat across from him.

“I’m Moxxie,” the demon, Moxxie, said.

“I’m Angel Dust,” Angel replied. “And you look fucking cute.”

Moxxie blushed. Angel chuckled.

“W-Well, you look quite nice yourself...” Moxxie replied.

“Oh really?” Angel leaned in.

“Y-Yes.”

Angel had gotten so close now, to anyone passing by, it would look like they were about to kiss.

“How ‘bout you come back to my place. We could do things.”

“Ok.” Moxxie replied, bringing up the ‘ok’ sign.

This isn’t what Moxxie was expecting. They had gone Angel’s room in the hotel. Only to watch all the Shrek movies, then attempt to summon Kermit the Frog. 

“Aren’t you a pornstar?” Moxxie asked.

“I am. It’s just if I try anything, Alastor will come in. And, possibly, rip my dick off.”

“Oh.”

And then Kermit was, somehow, summoned. And Alastor had to deal with it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this?


End file.
